Sacrifice, Virtue, Love and Power
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: War, the humans were after to slaughter the demons. Kagome who is immortal, & also the most power miko must choose what to do, who to save and who to let die, but when the monk want blood, kagome offers her life, she will keep the peace and spend her life protecting the word, but the mikos and monk want more, a life bond, the strongest miko must mate herself to the strongest demon
1. In Her Eyes, Fear

Look into my eyes...you will see

Kagome ran, her heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her brain. She was sweating so bad you would have thought she had just got done taking a swim and she was cut up, and dirty, one would never know by looking at her that she was the shikon miko.

As she ran, her mind raced with her, going faster than her legs where. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let this happen, what, did it slip her mind? No.

Truth was, she never thought she would see the day, she thought she, and her friends, would long be dead, but still.

It was like fighting a losing battle, she could not win for losing and could not lose for winning, either way. What was she to do, to say, should she have said anything? She knew the future would change a little, but, was it her place to change it a lot? It was now, as she ran that these thoughts came into her mind, she had been so busy in the past, fighting demons, killing Naraku, wishing on a stupid jewel, being trapped in her own time, coming back after three years, hoping her fairytale would end happy, only to lose who she thought she loved to a once dead woman, now undead. Not one time did this cross her mind, and now, now that she was thinking about it, it should have.

But what would she do with the knowledge she had, who would she run to, would they care, would it change anything? Why now, did she care?  
Every time she had gone home, it never bothered her, so why now? It's not like she would live to see the out come.

"Shippo!"

Kagome grabbed the fox boys wrist as she ran past him, not stopping.

"Kagome"

Shippo no longer looked like a toddler, but more of that of a eight year old boy.

"kagome whats wrong!"

"We have to go West!" She pulled him along. Shippo ran behind her, her wore a headband much like Kouga's now.

"West? But Kagome!"

Kagome let go of his wrist, they kept running.

"I know!" She yelled,

Who would she run to "Sesshomaru" She whispered,

They broke through the forest line and out into the open, not wise of someone or something that is being hunted. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her lungs hurt so bad, like she had been running in the cold of winter, instead of the heat of summer. She panted, and then screamed.

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She held on to his name as long as she could.

Miles away, golden eyes opened, he looked in her direction, he stood.

"Jaken" Short and cold, was his voice,

"Yes!" The green toad jumped to his feet.

"Take Rin, go"

"Yes! RIN" Jaken snapped, he grabbed the girl by the wrist and dragged her away.

Sesshomaru was not going to to her because she simply called him, he was going to her because her voice was laced with pure fear, and the miko did not fear anything, not even him and she had bee faced with death by him once before.  
In a split of a second, a blink of a eye, he was gone, racing to her. He could see her, she was sweating, and was that blood?

He stopped inches from her, she was still panting "girl"

"Sesshomaru" Kagome looked behind her, as if her fear would pop out any moment.  
"Why have you called this Sesshomaru"

Her eyes met his "I, how- Where could she starts,

"Girl" He showed his fangs when speaking.

kagome swallowed "I never thought, I thought Id be-

"What are you talking about miko, speak" He didn't understand, he knew she was trying to tell him something.

"I'd thought I'd be long dead"  
"Dead" He uncrossed his arms, what was the girl talking about?  
She looked at him, he had said that as if the thought was a fare fetched one,

"yes, dead"

He looked away "Stupid human"

"What"

"Do you not recall a battle you had, with the woman who wished to sip your soul because time simply did not touch you"

kagome gave him a confused look "What"

Her word almost didn't make it out before he spoke his "your immortal"

Kagomes lips parted in a small gasp, but the feel of the people coming near hit her, she was running out of time.

"Sesshomaru" Their eyes met again and he knew she was about to come out with whatever it was.

"Sesshomaru, in my time, demons are a myth"

* * *

It took me hours to come up with this first chapter, and hours to get my tablet set up to writing, so I reallllllly hope you guys like it, please leave a review bc I almost didn't write it and I could use the fuel, im working on the 2nd chap now.


	2. What it Means, Mikos, Monks and You

What you mean to me...

He looked at her, she waited,

"Why tell me this miko"

Why indeed. She really didn't know why she had come running to him.

"Don't you understand, you are no longer alive in my time, you are nothing in my time, your name, your line, your family, it is nothing!"

Damn her for bringing up his blood line in all this.

"Again miko, why tell me this now?"

Kagome swallowed again, sweat dripping into her eye's "Because, it's happening"

He narrowed his eyes, what in the seven hells did she mean by that?

"Miko" He warned,

"Sesshomaru, the monks and miko are growing more powerful by the moment, human's are becoming smarter, weapons are being made"

"Are you saying I Sesshomaru should fear you miko, and the monk you call Miokru, miko you jest?"

Kagome shook her head "No" She snapped,

"Miroku is far from what monks are going to be and mikos, Sesshomaru in my time, I AM the only miko"

His eyes widen, so not only were demon not alive but she, she was the only living miko? She told no lie, he could see, but what did this mean.

"So miko, I should fear you above all others?"

She stepped back, he sounded so animal then "no, no"

"Tell me miko, who's side are you on?"

She looked back, who's side indeed?

"Sesshomaru" She whispered, closing her eyes, Shippo long forgotten.

"What" He stepped closer, smelling her fear,

She opened her eyes "I have to run"

She stepped past him "I'm headed west" She told him, her back now to him, his to hers. He crossed his arms and she slowly walked away, looking back at him, shippo skipping behind her,

"Stop" He told her,

She froze,

He could now feel the power coming at him, it was many people, monks and mikos alike.

He turned to her and walked up to her, a cool breeze bent the grass and brushed their hair, it was a welcomed feeling to her sweat heated skin.

"You will follow me miko, it would seem we must speak, I will hear what you have to say"

"Where will we go?"

Where would they go? Some place he had not been to in many years, the last time he was there, his father was alive, he vowed he would not return in till he surpassed his father in power, he wondered if his fathers followers were still there.

"We will go as you said, West"

Kagome nodded, thinking she would be running,

"We will fly" He after all didn't run, he glided and he doubt she could do the same.

"But Shippo cant keep up with you"

"I did not intend for him to"

Sesshomaru rose from the ground a few inches, his cloud under his feet growing big, he could control it.

"Get on"

kagome was never scared, yet she looked back at Shippo,

"It's ok Kagome, look" Shippo stood on it "Sesshomaru controls it"

Kagome stepped onto it "What do I hold onto"

Shippo sat "You can sit"

Even though she was worn out, she didn't feel like sitting, Sesshomaru must have known "My shoulder miko"

Kagome nodded and walked behind him and reached up to his spiked shoulder. Sesshomaru flew and Kagome held her place, the warm air brushing both of their hairs back, black mixed with platinum. Sesshomaru's eyes slanted back to see, he could feel her hair touching his.

Her skirt ruffled in the wind, or what was left of it, it had been torn and had holes all in it.

On the back of the cloud shippo sat and looked at Sesshomaru's and Kagome's backs "Wow" He whispered, two of the most powerful people stood side by side, he watched as the great dog demons and the sweet human mikos hairs danced together, it was hypnotising.

AN/; Glad to see some of my normal readers! are yall sick of me yet? LOL YES i will go into whats going on, dont worry.


	3. Heart & Soul

I wrote this on my tablet so the format/ layout may be odd, if it is Ill fix it tomorrow.

Listen to your heart, listen to your soul...

They only traveled a few miles before Sesshomaru started going down, now if Kagome had not been used to riding on inuyasha back, she would have been sick, it was like riding a roller coaster standing up.

"Rin" Kagome whispered, seeing the little girl,  
Once Sesshomaru was a few inches from the ground he glided off the cloud and it disappeared. Kagome stumbled off, but kept her cool.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled while running up to him, Seshomaru looked down at the little girl a moment before looking at Jaken.

"Jaken" He stated,

"Yes Mi Lord?"

"We shall return" He stated now walking past the toad,

"Return?" Jaken questioned,

Sesshomaru looked back, his eye cold as ever, "Yes" he stated, and they must have said something silent to each other, because Jaken stumbled back "Return!" He yelled, "But, but-

"We will walk" Sesshomaru stated looking at Kagome,

She nodded and walked to his leaving form,

"Mi Lord, the human miko is here?" Jaken spoke silent, what in the seven hells was going on.

"Hurry master Jaken, or you will be left behind!" Rin called back,

"Hey wait for me!"

Jaken ran after the group, yelling all the while. Kagome now walked beside Sesshomaru "You say return, how long has it been since you have seen your home?" "I have not returned since my fathers death"

kagome gasp, and Sesshomaru picked up her heart beat.

"Is anyone there?"

"I do not know" He told her not looking at her,

"I am most sure that there are still loyal demon there tending my lords home!" Jaken snapped.

"Does this mean Jaken, that I can rid myself of you?" Sesshomaru had spoke those words with no tone change, nor did he look at anyone. Kagome knew he was just teasing the toad. Sesshomaru was not one to joke, even his once in a life time joke didnt sound much like a joke. Jaken has stopped walking and his eyes got big, tears forming.

Rin giggled "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is just teasing!"  
Jaken shook his head "My Lord never jokes!" Jaken yelled back, and so began Rin and Jakens fight. Kagome turned from them, and tuned them out, much like Sesshomaru was doing.

"So, it may or may not have anyone living in it?"

"My mother my be there"

Kagome stopped "M, mother, you have a mother?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her "Yes miko, even this Sesshomaru has a mother"

Kagome blinked a few times "I've never heard you speak about her"

"For what reason would I have to speak of my mother to you" He looked at her a moment more before walking again "Come, we are close"

Kagome nodded and followed .

They reached the castle walls within minutes, Sesshomaru looked at the tall walls. Once long ago demon males lined these walls, ready to protect. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began to walk under the pass. Kagome took to walking behind him.

"Afraid miko"

"No" She snapped, "It's just your home, you go first"

They reached the door and Sesshomaru moved his hand to push the door open, but before he had the chance, the door opened, behind it stood two guards, they bowed. Kagome gasp, they had not felt them, no doubt the castle was behind some spell.

"Lord Sesshomaru, come, come"

Jaken, Rin and Shippo looked around, they did not see the person who fit the voice. Soon Sesshomaru was looking at his own shoulder,

"Myoga?" Kagome stated looking at the tiny demon "So this is were you run to!" "Hey, someone has to keep my Lords castle running, young lord here does not"

"You are my fathers retainer?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Why yes I am, and I am now faithful to Lord Inuyasha"

Myoga found himself between to claws, then flicked,

"How fitting, a flea for a mutt"

Now that Kagome thought about it, it was pretty funny, dog demon with a demon flea, ha.

"The castle is still running?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Indeed it is" myoga said now jumping on Kagome "Kagome, what are you doing here!"

"The miko requires a bath"

"Your here for a bath?" The flea asked confused,

"No, and that can wait, Sesshomaru, we need to talk"

"Very well, rid yourself of that blood sucker and come with me"

Kagome rolled her eyes and put Myoga on the ground then followed Sesshomaru up the stone made steps. The whole castle as made of gray stone. Sesshomaru took Kagome to a room, it was covered in dust and had one desk and many old dirty books, some on the floor, some on the desk others one the wall.

"Speak"

"I cant believe it" Kagome said going to a window with no glass, "It has started"

Sesshomaru waited,

"Sesshomaru, I come from 5oo years in the future" She met his eyes "In my time, there are no demons"

"Why does this concern me, why seek me out?"

"Sesshomaru, it's your kind, how can you not care?"

"My kind?" He snapped "I am the last of my blood line save that half breed" He once again snapped,

"I don't mean your family I meant your kind, demon, as in my kind human!" She yelled at him.

"You have already stated this at the meadow miko"

Kagome turned from him, she leaned out the window a little and took in a deep breath of air. "Don't you get it, I've thought about this long and hard, what to do, who to save and who to let die, only I have the power, I can leave it be and let it be, or, or I can change the future"

She looked back at him "I've searched my heart and soul for what to do" She looked away from him, a slow breeze played with her hair,

"I have to fight, why should I stand here and let the innocent die, I know Inuyasha will one day die, but Shippo- Kagome stopped, she turned to him,

"Help me"

She was asking him for help, why, why help her, why did she dare ask, did she forget at one time he himself tried to kill her, hell she had spent 3 years of her life killing the kind she was now trying to save, why, for what?

"You have this power in your hands miko" He folded his arms "This is how you use it?"  
She wanted to ask what he would do, like any normal person would ask who was seeking help, but it was pointless to ask him such a question, she knew the answer.

He unfolded his arms "Tell me miko" He walked close to her "Why are you so afraid"

She didn't fear him, so why was she so scared,

She looked him dead in the eyes "Because, they are after me to"


	4. Fear & Fight A Miko Demon War

_And when you find me there you'll search no more..._

__Sesshomaru looked at her, she was small, meek, and scared, he could hear her heart beating. Why should he help her and what did she mean they were after her, she was one of them.

"Where is Inuyasha"

"With Kikyo"

"Why is he not with you"

"Does it matter!" She snapped,

"Indeed it does miko, why are you asking me for help, I am not the half breed you love so much"

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for your brother Sesshomaru and I'm not asking him I'm asking you"

Why was she fighting this?

"Look Kikyo and Inuyasha are trying to figure out more, I told them, I told them what I told you"

"That still does not tell me why he is with her and not you"

"Because she is his mate!" She yelled, she then turned away from him, she was not going to cry.

Sesshomaru was taken back, when had his brother mated? Why had he not known?

"Look I have them looking to things, but now, now I am here, in front of you, you, who once tried to kill me, and I am asking for help"

He knew it took a lot for her to ask, she was right, he once tried to kill her, how many people went up to the person who once tried to kill them and asked for help?

"Tell me miko, what do you mean they are after you"

She once again turned to look at him,

"Because, I know everything, only I can stop them"

"How do they know you wish to stop them"

"They don't, they are after me for my support of them, they want me to lead them"

They were silent for a moment,

"Who's side are you on miko" He had asked her once already,

She looked him deep in the eyes "Yours"

His, he took in a deep breath, she had looked for him, asked him and now wanted to stand by his side in this?

"What is it that you ask of me"

"Help me fight, protect me?" She asked,

Him, protect her? Fight with her, sure, fight against her, yep, but protect her,

"Why do you need my protection, you are powerful in your own right"

He was wise enough to admit it, she ranked high as him.

Kagome sighed "I'm still scared"

Kami he hated fear, in less the person was fearing him, then he liked it.

"We can't let this happen, I can't let it happen and when the miko's and monks find out that I'm against this, they will want to kill me to"

"You will not die so easy" He told her,

"Sesshomaru, the bigger you are, the harder you fall"

Their eyes met, and while he had never heard that before, he knew what she meant,

"I am asking you because you are the most powerful demon alive, I need your help, I cant do this alone and I can place Inuyasha on the ground with one word, how long he would last against 20 miko's around him"

Sesshomaru smirked,

"Will you help me"

"Protect you?"

"I know you hate the thought" She said dry,

He found that he could not say no, what else did he have to do? He had already surpassed his father in power, so now what, battle, that's what he lived for right, the fight, the rid the earth of the people who got in his way, and like she said, they would come, the miko's and monk, the humans.

"As long as you are here miko, no harm will come to you, they will not defy me"

"They will defy you"

"Then they will die"

"It wont be easy"

"You wish for my help"

"Yes"

"You are here with me, if they get in my way I will kill them, it is that easy"

Kagome sighed, "But it wont be that easy Sesshomaru" This was one thing she was afraid of "You have no idea, I wonder, I wonder how you met your end"

"I will not die so easy miko"

"And they wont either"

"Then it will be as you say, a war"

"And you will fight with me"

"I have killed many miko and I shall kill many more"

Most people would get chills "Sesshomaru, I wont tell you what to do, not like you would listen, but you have to hear me when I talk to you"

"I do hear you miko"

She shook her head "No, I mean you have to hear me, understand me"

"I understand you well miko"

"Look at me"

He looked at her "Can you read me?" she asked soft,

Yes and no, he could and could not, he understood but could not figure out,

"You are afraid"

"Very"

"I am not"

"I know, that's what scares me" Kagome admitted

"You fear, for me?"

"Is it sad, I fear more for you than any other"

In real, she did, it is as she said, the bigger you are, the harder you fall. She sent Kikyo and Inuyasha away to gather info, Miroku was off with the monks and Sango was with him, pretending to be on the humans side, and Kagome, Kagome told them all she was going to Sesshomaru.

"Your fear is wasted miko"

"Is it?"

The girl was no longer a girl, he looked at her now with her torn clothing, her solid stand, her bow, the fire in her eyes, she was no longer a girl, she was a woman.

"Sesshomaru, for you to have died, something bad had to happen"

That was truth, and it sent chills down his own spine.


End file.
